Bordom
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: Mello an Matt are normal teenage boys. And teenage boys have those unmistakable hormones that leed to some questionable activities. Warning: Heavy Yaoi and Lemon. Charracters may be OOC. I OWN NOTHING


To a pair of teenage boys, boredom wasn't out of the normal. In fact, it was a boreing subject in and of itself, because it happened everyday. The two bored boys, Mello and Matt, never found any fun in watching television, or playing the same old videogames, or eating the same old chocolate. They simply did it because it was a habit they had formed over their years as friends.

One day, Matt gets an idea. Not just any idea, mind you. An extraordonary idea. One that neither have ever done in their entire lives.

"Yo, Mels..." Matt calls over to his friend. "I think I know what we could do, ya know, as friends." Matt smirked. Mello shoots a glare in his direction, knowing that Matt was a little mischivous, and not wanting to get in trouble with the law momentarily.

"What?" Mello droans in annoyance. His blonde hair hanging over his eyebrows so you couldn't see the slant toward his nose that they made. Matt's smirk turned into more of an evil grin as Matt closed the nintendo DS he had been playing and stood up to stand in front of Mello.

"Let's fuck." He says with a smile.

"Eh?" Mello stands up and runs to the opposite side of the room to avoid Matt. "What the hell, you faggot!" He yells back.

"Hey, chill Mello. It doesn't make us gay, just bored." Matt said and took a step or two toward his blonde friend. Mello threw a pillow at Matt, who stopped when it hit his chest. "Come on, Mels. You never tried it so why not?"

"Because it's..." Mello started and droaned off into space because he couldn't find any other reason not to than because they were both boys. The chocolate addict felt his face flush when he realised that he really wouldn't mind.

"Well?" Matt finally asked about a foot away from Mello, and still getting closer.

"Promise that this doesn't make me homo?" He asked feeling really embarrassed.

"I promise..." Matt touched the side of Mello's face, leaning in to kiss his lips. Mello felt weird. He'd better not tell Matt that he took his first kiss.

"Ok." Mello sighed, before leading Matt over to the couch and laying down, Matt leaning over him.

He kissed Mello again, Mello's heart began raceing especially when Matt's tounge slipped between his lips, Mello's instincts force him to hold Matt's shoulders firmly, feeling his sanity leave his head and make him hard. This was like nothing Mello had ever felt. His dick hurt weirdly, and he wanted to be rid of those pants, that were hiding his dick and making him hurt.

Matt wasn't a virgin, but something about being with Mello felt different. He felt his face heat when their lips parted and he began the undressing of Mello. His black, long sleeved shirt first, then his black skinny jeans, then his dark red boxers. This bare figure was the most beautiful he had ever seen, even with the scar he had, from that house fire when he was a kid.

Mello's eyes roamed his friend's body, as he lifted the shirt over his friend's head, and looking into Matt's brown eyes, he removed the goggles from their possition on the top of his head, letting loose all the strands of his brilliant red hair. Matt undid his pants and removed them with much haste. He didn't want to spend too much time doing that but for the very first time in his 17 years, he was extremely nervous.

His eyes, concentrated on Mello's breathing and his gentile blue eyes, that were new to him. He kissed Mello chastly and put his fingers at Mello's lips. "Suck them..." Matt said softly, feeling Mello's lips take them into his mouth, and gently sucking the three digits. He swirled his tounge around Matt's fingertips, makeing Matt's mouth release a moan, and in tern, Matt's other hand started to stroke Mello's cock. Mello released the redheads fingers at the action, and moaned loudly.

"Ahh...Haa...mmMatt..." He moaned, feeling Matt's other hand toying with his entrance. He felt Matt swiftly press into his hole, and hissed at the intrusion. Matt reconized the pain on Mello's face and stroked a little faster. He stopped, abrubtly and entered Mello with another digit, as his other hand was going through his pants pocket and pulled out a small tube. He poured some of the substance onto Mello's dick and rubbed it again, it feeling so much better now.

Matt took that opperotunity to enter with the third digit, and press into Mello makeing him shudder. Matt curved his fingers, and groped the inside of his friend until he found his prostate, and he heard Mello cry out some curses.

He removed his fingers and poured some of the liquid onto his own dick and slicking it up before he pushed it into Mello's ass. He hissed in pain and stayed still for a moment before he ordered Matt to move.

Matt did and he gasped at how tight Mello was. Matt felt a moment of pure bliss as he moved back and forth, watching Mello's eyes roll back into his head.

"Ooo... Ahh, hm... M-Matt..ahh..." Mello moaned, feeling his climax comeing. Matt also knew he was close, he continued to thrust even as he stroked Mello to the rhythm of himself. Mello and Matt released at the same time, huffing their breath in and out.

Matt pulled out of Mello before, pulling him to sit up and lean against his shoulder. "Well, what'd ya think?" Matt asked.

Mello sighed and let his words be known. "I feel pretty fucking gay."

"Yeah...me too..." Matt replied with a kiss on Mello's forehead.


End file.
